


Let’s Just Take This Day By Day

by punto_y_coma



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Set It Up (Netflix), F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punto_y_coma/pseuds/punto_y_coma
Summary: Anya and Dmitry are personal assistants to two of the most demanding and eccentric CEOs of New York.What if all their bosses need to be happy is a little bit of romance?Dimya Set It Up AU





	Let’s Just Take This Day By Day

**Author's Note:**

> @TessiePessie made me do this.  
> Title is taken from Superfruit's Future Friends.

Anya was looking down from the ninth floor window of her office building. She pictured herself leaving work before sundown, getting ready for her date in the office bathroom, wearing heels and makeup for a change, having a sit-down dinner with a cute boy, kissing him good night...

"Anya!" Lily called from her office, bringing her back to reality. Anya sighed, remembering that it was way past sundown, that she had texted to cancel her date two hours ago, that she was wearing a stained shirt and a bun that looked like a bird's nest, and the only thing she might be kissing goodbye that night was her job if she didn't keep Lily happy. She ran down to her office, a clipboard and pen in hand.

"I'm here! I'm here, Lily!"

"I'm so hungry I feel like I'm seeing the ghost of my dead husband", Lily loved theatrics and Anya had learned to read between the lines to what she was actually demanding.

"So, second dinner?" asked Anya.

"From that Italian place with the gorgeous waiter... Tall, dreamy eyes, blond... You remember what I ordered last time, right?"

"Sure do", Anya ordered Lily's pricey meal and the cheapest thing in the menu for herself. "Anything else?"

"Remind me, what's in the calendar for the rest of the week?"

"Your cousin Gregory invited you to that gala on Friday, and you have the Yusopov vow renewal this Saturday..."

"God, no! I won't go anywhere with Gregory. Cancel that. And a vow renewal? Ugh!" she shivered. "Wasn't it bad enough the first time round? Not going to that either. Buy them a three hundred dollar silver platter or something".

"Got it", Anya wrote everything in hurried penmanship that she was bound to have trouble deciphering later. "We're posting Evgenia Medvedeva’s interview tomorrow morning and John's column in the afternoon".

"We're going to hold that column for now", Lily said exasperated. "His writing is getting blander and blander. We need that zest and a new perspective. New ideas!”

Anya felt her stomach drop. This was it, the opportunity she had been waiting for all these months. Proving to Lily Malevsky Malevitch, founder of the fastest growing sport news site, that she had what it took to be a writer. It was everything she ever wanted, to be able to make a difference through writing. "I might have something", Anya said, losing her nerve as she went. "It's not done, it's a draft, well, more of an idea really".

"Child, you're already making me dread whatever it is you haven't written".

"Okay, it's about junior sport leagues", she had thought about this at length. She and her brother Alexei had come to New York to live with their grandmother as children and they both had found their place in this new country through ice hockey. Anya played in the junior league for a while and Alexei had cheered for her at every game, it was _their_ thing. Her grandmother had died a few years back and Anya had stopped playing, but they still lived in that same neighborhood and they still cheered for the little kids of the junior league. "There’s a community built around these kids and it’s not all about who wins and who loses but the small improvements that they make. There are some truly inspiring stories of support between the teams and the parents…” she got choked up and was unable to continue. Her phone pinged announcing the arrival of Lily's dinner. "I'm going to get your dinner. I'll be right back", she said between sobs.

~

Dmitry was waiting in front of The Neva Club, smoking a cheap cigarette. He had been pacing impatiently for the past hour; the door to the club remained closed and the minutes kept on dragging.

He got his phone out and called his girlfriend. "Hey, Suze. Yeah, I'm still at work. No, no, don't worry. You need your beauty sleep. Yeah, I lo..." in that instant, Vlad got out of the club. "I'll call you back later, gotta go", he hung up, stomped on his cigarette and offered Vlad a thermos of coffee. "How did it go?"

"These people have no sense of fun, no vision for business and are terrible at cards" Vlad said with a sigh. A couple of years ago, he had started a poker site out of spite; he had been banned from most of the major casinos in the country and he wasn't going to take it sitting down. The site kept on growing and investors came flocking to back him up; that is until they realized that the eccentric, work obsessed persona he projected was truly all he was. It was hard to keep up with him. "Let's go back to the office".

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

There was no room for arguing. Dmitry was definitely not going to catch the last train back home.

"I need you to talk with my lawyer about that defamation lawsuit. No one calls Vlad Popov a cheating fraud", they walked side by side to their building, talking in Russian. Sometimes, Dmitry felt that the main reason Vlad had hired him was so that he could trash talk in Russian with him. After all, his community college degree was not all that impressive.

"What should he do about it?"

“Defame the other lawyer? I don't know, whatever it takes."

"I don’t think that’s legal, but I'll talk to him", Dmitry said with a wince.

"And buy me some dinner. Those buffoons at the Neva Club serve nothing but peanuts and finger food."

"Sure". Dmitry rushed to the elevator and dialed the number of Vlad's favorite place, praying they were still serving.

~

"I'll pay you tomorrow morning", Anya had brought her wallet to pay for Lily's dinner. Unfortunately, she had no cash in it, and had now resorted to inelegant begging with the delivery man. "See this?" she removed a gold pendant that was hanging from her neck. "It was my grandmother's, a family relic. I'll leave it with you as guarantee. I swear to God, I'll pay you."

"I'm sure your grandmother would be proud", he quipped.

"She would be proud that I was able to keep my job. That's what's at stake here."

"I'll buy that!" a young man had emerged from an elevator and was waving his wallet enthusiastically.

"No! That's my boss's dinner!" she complained.

"No, that's _my_ boss's dinner", he repeated calmly with a cocky smile. Only then did Anya notice his accent.

"Kind sir, please", she pleaded in Russian. His eyes widened when he heard her but he didn't waver. He handed a couple of rumpled bills to the delivery man and received a brown bag in return. Anya tried to physically block the man, with little success; he towered a head above her. "Hey! Hey!"

"Sorry", he said only half sincerely. "He'll fire me if I don't get him something to eat."

"We're in the exact same situation", she paused. "Where are you from?" she asked in Russian.

"Saint Petersburg."

"I was born in Peterhof!” she squealed. “Come on, neighbor! We can split it up, there's two dinners in there."

Dmitry rolled his eyes and set the bag down. She opened the containers and divided them in half, leaving two plates of chicken parmesan with tater tots on the side.

"Tater tots?" he asked with an amused smile.

"Those were for me"

"Real classy, princess", he retorted.

"There you go", she handed the container back to him. "I'll pay you tomorrow."

"With interest."

"Do I look like someone who can afford to pay interest on tater tots?"

"You were pawning your grandmother's necklace five seconds ago."

"Fine. See you tomorrow”, she waved sardonically from the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and incoherent keysmashes are encouraged. Come talk to me about Anastasia and Dmitry at my tumblr (@aralisj) if you want <3


End file.
